The Ninja Glare
The Ninja Glare is a video made by Nigahiga. It is part of the Nigahiga Song series. Biography Ryan watches How to be Ninja on YouTube in hopes of being a ninja. Tim catches him watching it and pays Ryan out because he thinks "How to be Ninja" is crap. Tim offers to train Ryan as a ninja, but Ryan laughs in his face and demonstrates a technique called the Ninja Glare to turn in to a ninja. Tim attempts to as well, but instead turns into Helga Fawntanilla. Ryan proceeds to sing "The Ninja Glare" song. Lyrics Chorus (x2) OMG (gee) You can't see me (me) I'm blending in just like a pine tree (tree?) I am unseen, You can't see me cuz I'm a ninja, nin, ninja, ninja, nin, ninja. Verse 1 ''' Hey, can't see me Am I a bird or am I a tree? What's flying so high in the ayer (ayer)? I'm a ninja don't stare (stare) Fast like the witch is Blair (Blair) I bet you don't even care Here I go, there I go, this is my song Being ninja you gotta be strong Most of us found in Hong Kong Where is my automobile now, Dong? Catching everything with my chopstick Making loud noises with every hit Moving unseen so fast so quick I bet you wish you had all my ninja tricks O M... G Be a Ninja like me Just watch me now and you will see! '''Chorus (x2) OMG (gee) You can't see me (me) I'm blending in just like a pine tree (tree?) I am unseen, You can't see me cuz I'm a ninja, nin, ninja, ninja. 'Verse 2 ' Hey were dressed in black Just like emos except for the fact We don't stab ourselves, we stab your back It's just our way to sneak attack We see you coming cuz we have wall hacks Don't come near us or we'll give you slap And no sense in running cuz we set up a trap. Here comes the slow motion... C C C CRAP! Run like me Hide like me Don't forget your fatality Dance like a ninja in the club Even though you'll look just like a scrub Watch this vid learn something rare (rare) This move looks like a square (square) Just throw your hands in the air (air) Follow me, do the Ninja Glare! 'Chorus (x2) ' OMG (gee) You can't see me (me) I'm blending in just like a pine tree (tree?) I am unseen, You can't see me cuz I'm a ninja, nin, ninja, ninja, nin, ninja. Cast *Ryan Higa as himself/Ninja and vocals *Tim Enos as himself/Helga Fawntanilla *Sean Fujiyoshi as vocals Trivia *The Ninja Glare song is a parody of In the Ayer by Flo Rida. *Although Sean sang The Ninja Glare song with Ryan, he does not appear in the video. *This video, as well as, How to be Ninja, was the inspiration for Ninja Melk. *This is the only time the catch-phrase "fatality" is seen outside of the How To Be series. See also *Ninja Melk *How to be Ninja Category:Nigahiga Songs